


Paradise

by Star_Going_Supernova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel's Wings, Fluff, I mean, Inspired by Fanart, It's really just Castiel, No Plot/Plotless, Really it's just fluff, Sunsets, and his whale friend, friendship between an angel and a whale, probably, whale inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova
Summary: Castiel takes some time to visit a friend of his. She's very happy to see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel interacting with nature is one of my favorite things. I know nothing about whales, so it's entirely likely that I said something that's completely inaccurate. I just wanted to convey a sense of ancient enormity that Cas can connect to, in a way.
> 
> I don't have any particular timeframe in mind for this, just that Cas is falling but still has his wings and grace.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing, but hopefully this address will take you to the tumblr with the fanart that inspired this:
> 
> http://ravennowithtea.tumblr.com/post/58937303837/happy-birthday-euclase-i-hope-you-enjoy
> 
> (i don't have a tumblr and i barely know how it works, but if someone wanted to thank the artist for their beautiful piece, i would greatly appreciate it)
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or the art that inspired this, but if I owned the former, Cas probably would have a ton of all sorts of different animals that would just hang around him and love him.

Paradise.

With the endless expanse of softly rolling waves— glittering cobalt and sapphire and deep-sea-green— reflecting the warm light of the sun like an infinity of twinkling stars, all beneath a sky the color of blossoming blue hydrangeas, it might as well have been. 

 _Paradise_. 

Amidst the gently lapping ripples, with nothing else in sight as far as the mortal eye could see, was a small, wooden rowboat. 

The rowboat itself was not very impressive. There were dents and chips marring the hull, and the warped planks were faded and rubbed smooth. It lacked a sail, a motor, or even oars. Alone on the ocean, the little ship bobbed up and down. 

No, one would not look at this vessel and think it impressive. However, if they knew that this particular rowboat had not moved an inch in any direction since it arrived rather suddenly in that exact spot… well, one might find that a bit unnatural. 

The truly impressive part came when a middle-aged man appeared within its wooden confines with only a soft rustle. 

The man stood there, feet braced against the bottom, and gently swayed with the ocean’s rocking lullaby. 

He closed his eyes and simply _felt._  

Felt the sun warming his skin, soaking through his weathered trenchcoat. 

Felt the waves buffer against the rowboat, tilting it back and forth and back and forth.

Felt the salt in the breeze, slipping across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Felt his hair rise and curl around his neck, tickling against his ears.

Felt at peace with all the world, in the quiet of the afternoon on an ordinary day of an ordinary year.

The man opened his eyes and they burned with the colors of grace and power, blue like the ocean below, the sky above, and the galaxy beyond. 

He was just as unnatural as the unmovable rowboat he stood in, for he was the one who had put it there, and anchored it not to a sandy ocean floor or rocky outcropping, but to time and space itself. 

Even angels needed to have a special place to disappear to and relax for a while. This was Castiel’s.

A mortal standing in his place wouldn’t have noticed any difference, but he immediately became aware of the presence approaching him from the depths. 

He leaned over one side of the rowboat, bracing himself on the edge with his hands. It tipped precariously, righting itself for only a moment as he straightened and switched to the other side.

What he saw made his eyes crinkle and lips twitch into a happy smile. 

“One moment, Blitz!” Castiel called out, grace resonating in his words, changing and warping them into a different language entirely. He fell onto the narrow bench to tug off his shoes. It wasn’t necessary, nor was the removal of his trenchcoat, followed by his suit jacket, but it felt… more _human_ in a way.

As soon as he was stripped to just his dress shirt and pants, Castiel leapt over the side of his little rowboat and plunged into the crystalline water. 

Bubbles erupted around his body, swirling up past him as he lazily sank farther beneath the surface. The deep blue extended endlessly in all directions, leaving Cas, for as great a being as he was, feeling incredibly small. Light from above filtered down to him in glittering rays, shifting restlessly and playing over his limbs.

The angel exhaled soundlessly, watching raptly as the newly created pockets of air exploded upwards in a great rush. Cas’s hair drifted lazily, the dark color catching in a shaft of sunlight every now-and-then as the current swirled it slowly around his head, creating something like a halo. 

When he was finally deep enough— about thirty feet below the surface— Castiel merely willed his descent to stop.

Timeless, he floated there, letting the water manipulate his arms to hang suspended around him and his legs to draw up slightly beneath his body. Cas’s toes flexed and curled, blissfully enjoying the cool sensation of liquid freedom.

And then, movement from below.

With a deep, rumbling echo, an enormous blue whale rose up in front of Castiel. 

Blitz was large even by typical whale standards. The angel suspected she had a bit more prehistoric genetic inheritance that had made itself most known when it came to her size. She made him feel small, just like the vastness of the ocean did.

His grace thrummed, responding to his aquatic friend’s song. 

Unfortunately, Blitz— perhaps because of those prehistoric genes— couldn’t communicate with other blue whales. The noises she made were either pitched too high or too low. 

Cas had discovered her quite by accident, when the resonance of his grace attracted the lonely creature. Since then, he’d made a sincere effort to visit this spot, Blitz’s home, as often as possible. The rowboat served as a marker for both of them, and whenever Cas arrived, he called out with his grace, perfectly tuned to this particular whale’s sonar. 

They were both one-of-a-kind on this Earth— albeit in different ways— and they were lucky to have found each other. The falling angel and the lonely blue whale, taking comfort in one another.

They drifted, each simply basking in the presence of a friend that asked for nothing more than peace and gentleness. 

Blitz eventually maneuvered herself beneath Castiel, waiting until she felt her angel’s feet pressed against her back before she surged upwards. Cas crouched to steady himself; the whale had done this before. 

With a mighty splash, the two beings broke through the surface. Blitz wailed happily as Castiel straightened his body, directly facing a gorgeous sunset.

Her joyous cries increased as a pair of magnificent wings manifested themselves at Cas’s back, leaving the etheric plane of existence behind. His black feathers glittered in the fading evening, with shining purple and blue undercurrents catching in the sunlight. His wingspan was enormous, and he took advantage of the surrounding emptiness to extend them fully in a way he seldom had a chance to do anymore. Blitz plowed gently through the water, allowing the angel’s wings to stretch and ruffle in the breeze, flaring in a facsimile of flying. 

Castiel’s grace expressed his pleasure to his friend, who spouted water up in a great gush behind him. Diamond droplets rained down over Cas, sprinkling his feathers with liquid iridescent pearls. In the fading light of day, they gleamed and reflected different colors no matter how he shifted.

The sun, a brilliant ruby on the horizon, dipped lower with every passing minute, leaving behind a trail of rose-pink and amber-orange. Farther up, the sapphire sky melted into midnight-purple and obsidian-black, speckled with glittering stars. 

He shouldn’t waste energy on something so frivolous, but he couldn’t help bending his will into a comet to watch it streak by, directly above his head.

Blitz crooned into the evening, finally diving back beneath the waves, swimming orbits around her friend as the angel allowed himself to sink once more into the darkening depths.

Wings still out, Castiel fluffed up his feathers, letting the water seep between the individual barbs. It felt remarkable, cool and cleansing.

He stayed long into the night, simply being there for his lonely friend. Blitz sang joyously up to the heavens, thrilled with his company. It was only when dawn approached that Cas bid Blitz goodbye, promising to visit again soon.

He returned to the little, utterly unremarkable, wooden rowboat to retrieve his clothing as Blitz departed for wherever she went after spending time with her angel. With a blink of his ethereal blue eyes, Cas was dry once more, pristine feathers primed for flying to wherever he needed to be next.

But he would return, as he always did. After all, humans weren’t the only ones on the planet to ever need the presence of an angel. Blitz never expected anything from him, not power, not his fighting skills, not his blood. Castiel and Blitz were identical in that regard: they each just wanted a friend, no strings attached. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For every kudos, Castiel gets another day to visit Blitz. 
> 
> Maybe Cas should introduce Blitz to Sam and Dean?


End file.
